The present application relates to a display unit including a light-emission device such as an organic electroluminescence (EL) device, to a method of manufacturing the display unit, and to an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, as one type of flat-panel displays, displays using an organic EL device or the like have been receiving attention (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-195008 and 2011-103205, as well as Japanese Patent No. 4333333). Such self-light-emitting-type displays have characteristics of low power consumption and wide viewing angle. Further, the organic EL device is considered to have sufficient responsivity to a high-definition high-speed video signal, and has been developed towards practical use. Such displays are mainly of an active matrix (AM) type, and each pixel may be controlled using, for example, a thin film transistor (TFT).
Meanwhile, self-light-emitting-type displays displaying colors are mainly manufactured by the following two methods. In a first method, organic layers of devices that each emit color of red, green, or blue are colored to have different colors. A color filter may be disposed in each of the pixels, to improve color purity. In a second method, an organic layer common to all light-emission devices is formed. In a display unit manufactured by this method, white light emitted by the light-emission devices are extracted, after being allowed to pass through color filters each having a color of red, green, or blue provided for the respective pixels. For example, light emitting layers of red, green, and blue may be laminated and provided as a common organic layer. Alternatively, light emitting layers of yellow and blue may be laminated and provided as a common organic layer. In the second method, it is not necessary to color the organic layers in different colors and therefore, the second method is easier than the above-described first method.